A Rare Gift
by Matasuma
Summary: In a desolated port town called Tanza, there is a young man that gets exiled from his home. His family was weeping, but he faced his new future with courage. And he shall come to know of his true purpose in life.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One Exilement  
  
It was a raining afternoon when a house door gets a knock. A young man comes running down the stairs and opens the door. He stands there startled.  
"Isn't this a surprise? What so I owe this honor?" asks the young man.  
"We are looking for a person by the name of Stiel. We were told that he lives here. So go and get him boy!" yells the cop.  
"You don't have to look very far because I am Stiel. So you don't need to be yelling. You might wake up my elders if you keep on yelling," says Stiel.  
"It doesn't matter," says the cop.  
'You have been exiled from this town and everybody in the world will know your name." Laughs the cop.  
"On what charges!? I haven't done anything! I want to know why I am being exiled from my town! It is my bloodline that made this town what it is today!" yells Stiel.  
"That is ancient history boy!" yells the cop.  
'You have been charged with practicing magic and swordsmanship, and as you know, they are forbidden unless you are a cop or of higher rank. But you are a civilian, so you have been charged with banishment from this town. You leave today. You have two hours to get the stuff you need, and say all of your good-byes," says the cop. As the cop was leaving, Stiel yells:  
"You best remember me! I will be back and I will kill you! Just you wait!" yells Stiel. But at that moment, the cop turned around and said:  
"Well boy, you are in for a treat. I am going to tell you my name. My name is Djinni." Says the cop.  
"I don't care!" yells Stiel. The cop raised one of his hands and aimed it at Stiel's chest. He mumbles a few words under his breathe and the next thing Stiel knows is that he is flying through the air and hits a tree. He tries to get up, but falls back down to the ground, unable to breath.  
"Dammit! That wasn't supposed to be that powerful." Djinni walks over to Stiel's body and checks for a pulse.  
'Hmm...looks like it killed him as well. Oh well, at least he won't be able to do anymore harm to anybody." Djinni picks up the body and moves it near the river. He summons all of the town people to the river to say their good-byes to the young boy. They all came to the river and said their prayers/good-byes. Djinni then picks the body up again and tosses him in the river and watches the body drift away. But they didn't know that he was still alive, and was aware of what was going on. So when he got out of view from the town, he swam to the bank of the river, and he knew that he would have to leave his name behind. He made camp at the shire for the night, and was trying to decide what he wanted to call himself. He ended up falling asleep because he was exhausted. Stiel was still asleep till sometime around one in the morning. A band of thieves stumbled upon the camp sometime earlier. Stiel stands up and sees a fire going and walks towards it. The band of thieves notices him and drew their weapons. What looked like the leader told his other fellow thieves to bound him. Stiel didn't try to resist due to the fact that he was still exhausted from swimming to the shore against strong tides, and from making camp, even though he slept most of the day. The thieves were mumbling to themselves and wondering if he had any valuables on him. They searched his body and found his katana. So they took it and Stiel said:  
"As long as you know, I am going to get my sword back. And also, you will not live through it," says Stiel. The thieves' response to that was:  
"What are you going to do? You are bound to the tree with strong bonds around you. So I would like to see how you are going to repossess your sword and manage to kill us at the same time." Replies one of the thieves.  
"Well, it is quite easy actually," says Stiel. At that moment, there was a blinding flash and the thieves flew backwards into trees. He got out of their bonds because while talking to the thieves, he summoned a small fire and singed the ropes long enough to pull them apart. Then he summoned even a greater power to make the thieves fly. Stiel stands up and walks around looking for his katana. He finds it after an hour of looking and sees is in the leaders hands.  
"That was quite impressive. I may have some use of you. Tell me, what is your name?" says the leader.  
"My name is Sti..." Stiel thinks to himself while looking at the leader for some name to give him.  
::Wait, I can't use that name because everyone knows that name::  
'My name is Alucard." Replied Stiel.  
"Hmmm...I don't believe that is your actual name, but you may tell me in the future. So I wont push you about it. My name is Levi. I have a question for you though." Says Levi.  
"Nice to meet you Levi. And what would your question be??" says Alucard.  
"How did you get such a fine sword and learn the art of magic? And these are hard times, but you look like you never have starved or anything. Why is that?" asked Levi.  
"I taught myself the art of magic and I made the sword with the magic that I have learned so far. I came from a town that doesn't allow swords or magic. And we have a lot of food. So we didn't have to worry." Said Alucard.  
"Then we should travel to that town of yours, and stay there for a bit. They should welcome you, and you can say that you found me and decided to help me." Said Levi.  
"It would not be a good idea if I went back for a while until I master my magic abilities and my sword skills." Says Alucard.  
"Why wouldn't you want to go back and visit your hometown? If it was me, I would do anything to go back and visit family." Levi said.  
"Okay, we will go but you have to act like we have known each other for a long time. I will tell you why when we get to my house." Says Alucard.  
"Fair enough. I guess it was lucky for me to find you because I ended up getting lost in this forest. So I have no idea which way to go." Says Levi.  
"Don't worry. I know this forest forwards and backwards. We will follow the river, and then we will reach my town. You will have to call me Alucard because you will be asked a lot of questions. They will say that I look like somebody that they know, but you need to say that you have known me and traveled with me for a couple of years now. Do you have any problems saying that?" asked Alucard.  
"I don't see why I have to say that, but sure...it is a deal. Now lets get going to that town because I am hungry and tired." Levi said.  
"Oh! One more thing." Alucard said right away.  
"Yes??" says Levi in curiosity and puzzlement.  
"May I have my sword back? That is the only thing that I really own," Alucard said. Levi tosses Alucard his sword back and Alucard sheathes his sword. They started to walk along the river and before morning, the reached the port town Tanza.  
'Follow me," said the demanding Alucard. He led Levi to his house and opened the door. Alucard knew that his family would be awake in a few minutes. So Alucard took Levi to the kitchen and made him something to eat really fast. After he got done making something to eat for Levi, they both heard footsteps coming down the steps. Alucard turned around so that his back was to the door while Levi faced the door. All of Alucard's family came into the kitchen but on this particular morning, they were very sad. Then they noticed a person sitting in a chair and another person standing, having his back towards them. The father gets really angry and yells:  
"Who the hell are you two, and what are you doing in my house!?" yelled the father.  
"You are still the same, even though you just lost your only son." Replies Alucard as he turns around to face them. All of the family stood there in shock and disbelief, but after a few seconds, all of the family runs towards Alucard and asks him a lot of questions.  
"How did you survive that blast and the river current Stiel? Asks the father.  
"Stiel? Is that your real name Alucard?" asks Levi.  
"Alucard? Who is Alucard, Stiel?" asks the father.  
"Okay people. Listen to me. Alucard and Stiel are the same people, but nobody can say that I am Stiel. My name is now Alucard. And Levi, the reason why I told you differently was because I was exiled from this town. This is the town that doesn't allow magic and swordsmanship. But now I have to get my revenge on the cop who blasted me. My powers have grown a lot stronger since yesterday. But I need to find that cop. Dad, where do they stay? I'm asking you since you used to be on." Says Alucard.  
"Leave us!" yelled the demanding father.  
"Levi gets to stay because he is going to help me out, and then I am going to battle him and kill him," said Alucard.  
"Wait a minute! Who said that I was going to help you!" said Levi.  
"You said that you owed me a favor for getting you un-lost in the forest. Remember?" said Alucard.  
"I said that? I don't remember saying that," says Levi. While Levi was thinking, Alucard went over to his dad, and the began discussing on how they were going to get the cop out in order to battle him 


	2. Chapter Two Here Comes the Pain

Chapter Two Here Comes the Pain  
  
"Okay. Everything is set. Now all we have to do is wait for night," said Alucard. Alucard's father showed him the locations of where the guards will be stationed.  
"I can take about half of them," said Levi. Alucard viewed how many guards are posted for the night and there was about one hundred posted.  
"Shit! Why do they have to put so many guards out this night? Especially since I am only after one person. More are going to lose their lives tonight. Well Levi, are you ready?" asks Alucard.  
"I am always ready to kill someone. Killing to me is fun. So if course I am ready." Remarked Levi.  
"Good. We leave now!" said the commanding Alucard. They walked out of the door and Alucard's family watched them leave. They walked in total silence because stealth was a priority in this mission. They reached the castle walls in half hour, and they both went their separate ways as planned. Levi was sneaking behind the tenth guard when he noticed something wasn't right. He started to look around his surroundings when he noticed a net flying right at him. But Levi slashed it and the net fell in pieces in front of him.  
"Is that all you got! That was nothing. Even a monkey would have done better than that!" yells Levi. All of a sudden, he hears a voice that seems to be coming from all directions.  
"You're right. That was pathetic, but we have been trained not to kill." Said the mysterious voice.  
"You are full of yourself, you lying sack of shit! Please...not trained to kill, don't make me laugh!" yells Levi.  
"You are right again, but you are not the person that I thought you were. I thought a man by the name of Stiel would come this way." Said the mysterious voice.  
"I don't know a person by the name of Stiel. Nor have I ever met a person by that name," remarked Levi.  
"Trust me...I know that you are lying. You have met with Stiel because no one is able to enter or see this town unless you are from this town." Said the mysterious voice.  
"Well apparently I was able to find this town on my own." Said Levi.  
"Apparently you were able to but I still know that you found your way through the woods with another person at knows the woods very well. And I can tell that you are not from around here. So the only plausible solution is that you are lying and you came back with Stiel." Said the mysterious voice.  
"Well...what you think is wrong. And this is getting nowhere. So if we are done, I am going to resume my mission." Said Levi.  
"Such a pity that I can't let you do that. For you see...I am the cop Djinni, and I am the one that you are looking for." Remarked Djinni.  
"Really? It looks like you are a coward. Talking in the shadows and all. If you weren't a coward and hiding in the shadows, I would kick your ass." Remarked Levi with one of his knives ready to throw when someone appeared out of the shadows.  
"Okay. I will come out of the shadows, but you will not like the results of you futile words," Djinni said.  
"Bring it on fucker! I'll kick your ass so hard, you will be crying to your bitch tonight!" yelled Levi. Djinni appeared out of the trees behind Levi. Levi turned around, getting very angry when he noticed that he was completely surrounded.  
'Keep them coming. I'll kick their asses also, and send them crying to their bitches." Remarked Levi.  
"I'll leave you in charge Sergeant Maklovich. I have sent everyone over here. So now Stiel will think he has it easy. I will meet up with him at the end of his path. Then I shall finish what I started yesterday." Says Djinni.  
"Yes sir! What do you want us to do with the prisoner?" asked Sergeant Maklovich.  
"Take him with us. He shall watch me kill Stiel." Says Djinni.  
"For crying out loud! I have a fucking name! My name is Levi!" he yells.  
"Gag him when you get him. We don't need him ruining my plans. Also put something over his head. We don't want him to know the secret paths." Says Djinni.  
"Yes sir! We will be there in a few minutes. We will keep to the shadows." Says Sergeant Maklovich.  
"Okay. This should be a good match, or at least I hope so," Says Djinni. But both Djinni and Alucard didn't know that Alucard had a hidden power. But nobody knows how it works. This power saved Alucard when he was a young boy when he got lost in the forest. A pack of wolves attacked him and he ducked in fear. When he ducked down, a powerful blast of an unknown energy shot fourth and all the wolves were shot back. Alucard looked around but he didn't understand what was going on because he was young. And still to this day, he doesn't understand this power. But he knows that he has some power but he thinks it is his magic.  
"Okay. This is weird. No one is here guarding in this area." Says Alucard. Alucard resumes his course. After what seemed like an hour of walking, Alucard was getting suspicious of his surroundings. After another ten minutes of walking, he finally reached his destination. He looks around and wonders where Levi could be at because he was suppose to show up at the exact time that he was. Alucard starts to think that Levi abandoned the mission, but he then heard something in the bushes.  
'Come out here! I know you are out there!" yells Alucard. At that moment, Djinni comes out along with Sergeant Maklovich. Alucard notices a person tied up and blindfolded.  
"What have you done to Levi!?" yells Alucard.  
"I'm right here. There was too many around me. Way too many to handle and I didn't want to die." Says Levi with something over his head.  
"That doesn't matter because you are going to die officially this time, and I'm going to make sure that you do." Says Djinni.  
"So you are the cop that I have been after," stammers Alucard.  
"Yes, that would be me. Now come on! Lets see what you got!" yells Djinni as he charged at Alucard while unsheathing his sword.  
"About time!" yells Alucard as he pulled out his katana. Djinni jumped into the air and attacked him with blasts of magic. Alucard blocked them with his sword, and Djinni comes down with a downward thrust. Alucard did a back flip to dodge the strike. As Alucard landed the back flip, he thrust himself forward, aiming for his heart. But Djinni blocked it with ease. Djinni realized that his wasn't going to be an easy battle.  
"Okay! You have gotten stronger since I tossed you in the river. How is that possible?" exclaims Djinni. Right after he finished his sentence, it started down pouring with lightning striking everywhere.  
"I don't know how but I don't care either!" yells Alucard. Alucard begins once again to charge at Djinni and rotates his sword in circles. All you were to hear was the clanging of the two foes thanks to the rain, but every one in a while, you were able to see them thanks to the lightning. But then something happened, Djinni slipped on a rock. Djinni thought it was the end but when he looked up, he noticed that the guards came to help. But as he saw, the other guards were no match for Alucard. Alucard looked at Djinni and began to walk towards him with confidence. Djinni yells:  
"You would of made a fine cop! If only you had the training. You would have surpassed your father by a long shot." Says Djinni.  
"I don't care! My family was the damn founders of this town. If it wasn't for them, you wouldn't even be here!" yells Alucard.  
"That doesn't matter anymore!" yells Djinni.  
"Enough talk! It is time for you to die!" Alucard runs at Djinni and jumps in the air sending blasts of dark power at Djinni. Djinni blocks the blasts but it made his sword ring very hard. Djinni's sword fell out of his hands. He looked down at his sword, and looked back up after a few seconds. Alucard jumped into the air again, and while in mid-air and was about to come down for the final blow, Alucard looked down and say Djinni and that Djinni knew that he was going to die. Alucard's katana came slicing down into Djinni's skull a split second later. Djinni's body fell down to the ground twitching, and Alucard lands in a kneeling position. Levi gets mad and jumps in the air, breaking the bondages that were on him and uncovering his head. He runs over to the guard that has his knives and grabs them in a quick motion. He then stabs the guard in the temple in such a fast motion that the guard didn't even have a chance to react. Since Levi was mad and getting even madder by the second, he chanted a spell and his knives were coated with fire. Levi then jumps into the air and yells:  
"One thousand blades!" All of a sudden, daggers started falling out from the sky as if the gods were lending him a helping hand. The rest of the guards that were alive fell down...dead. Levi lands of the ground with ease and takes in a couple of deep breaths.  
'That was a workout. I need to do that more often." Exclaimed Levi as he turned around and starts walking over to Alucard. He notices that Alucard is on the ground and is lying face down. 'You okay?" asks Levi.  
"I've been worse," exclaims Alucard. He staggers up to his feet and Levi grabs his arm to keep him from falling.  
"Easy does it now," says Levi.  
"Thanks," says Alucard. They look around and see a lot of people have lost their lives for no reason. They walk over the bodies and try to avoid slipping in the blood. They begin their walk back to Alucard's house. 


End file.
